


accident

by Sophin



Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [10]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: F/M, Multi, Probable Female Takahiro, Relationship(s), ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 总的来说是个阴差阳错但并不是无缝衔接的故事
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833307
Kudos: 1





	accident

**Author's Note:**

> 复健复健，程序终于跑通了写点可爱的脑洞庆祝一下  
> 虽然这是被兜老师骗出来的一篇垃圾文学  
> 脑洞来源：https://m.weibo.cn/3529661107/4582821715510281
> 
> 预警：（可能存在的）性转 /（伪）NTR

————————————————————————

无论经历了多少次，山下亨还是会有些不敢相信自己的眼睛：在醒来之后发现自家那位喝了酒有些吵闹的黑卷毛主唱正安安静静地蜷在自己怀里，像猫一样，把双手搭在胸口较为暖和的位置，软软的呼吸洒在留着咬痕的锁骨上，肩膀跟着胸脯微微起伏着，把儒儒软软的胸脯压在他身前，像只猫，山下亨勾起嘴角笑道。

三个月之前山下亨可不敢想这幅画面会成为他的将来，而是仅存在于有些背德的春梦里。

其实这都始于意外，但如果掰扯道理的话那倒也不是彻底的意外，毕竟最开始扇动翅膀的那只蝴蝶是三个无聊的高中生在四月某个普通的放学后的下午打的赌。

“输掉的人就去找森内告白。”——不记得是谁提出的赌注，也不知道是出于什么目的——或许是为了缓解春假结束之后没有空调的排练室的闷热气氛，于是那个赌局便出现了——带着高中男生无意又含着恶意的恶作剧意味，却得到了不少附和，并带着中二期特有的自信与勇气纷纷加入赌局，仿佛输掉也无所谓。

“あ、あの，是哪个森内？”抽中下下签的凉太提问道，他用食指戳着嘴角，半张开的嘴露出笨蛋一般的表情，左手还拿着已经变成常温的饮料，仿佛刚才输掉赌局的并不是他。

“バカ——”另外两位男孩笑得弯下腰，“是三年B班的那位森内啦，森内贵宽。”他们蹲在地上捂着肚子嘲笑还在挠着脑袋思考是哪位森内的凉太。“明天放学后就去告白吧！哈哈哈哈哈——”智也不嫌事大地提议，向后仰靠在墙上抚着他笑得有些酸痛的腹部，而已经蹲坐在地上的山下亨则用更大的笑声填满小小的排练室。

“啊！是那位不良……你们——”后知后觉的笨蛋终于想起队友说的那个人——森内贵宽啊，学校里有些名气的不良，尽管因为打架受到的处分并不多，但因为总是独自行动的娇小的身形与一副总是高高在上的表情搭配在一起块而经常被提起。

“如果成功了的话就要带过来排练啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——”山下亨捂着肚子补充道，智也跟着笑得更大声了，“说不定其实还是很可爱的不良呢哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

果然男高中生很恶劣啊。

一语成谶。

确实是一位可爱的不良。

笨蛋贝斯手挂着黑眼圈，虽然能看出紧张的样子，但他还是强撑着一副傻笑，伸手搂过顶着一头黑卷毛的小个子，手臂绕过她过分单薄的肩膀将她圈在身侧，指背顺势抬起用指尖有一搭没一搭地蹭着森内的下巴。

“Hi~”有些上翘的尾音，同她上翘的睫毛一样可爱，像是林间的精灵灵巧地从墨镜上缘跳出来，没有半分胆怯地用水灵的双眸笑着打招呼。

相比之下，排练室内另外三位就不那么自然了。凉太在将森内带来之前一晚上都紧张到没睡好——反应迟钝的笨蛋还沉浸在森内贵宽用正眼看着他的时候吐出的那句轻飘飘的“好哇”给他带来的震惊里——顾虑于森内不良的名声，他本是抱着即将被揍的心理将她堵在路上，没想到在他战战兢兢地磨蹭半天才说出的告白的结果却是那人突然向前牵起他的手的动作，还说了“一起去吃冰吧”这样轻松的话，在这之后又拉着仍没有缓过来的他说要去逛街，“害羞什么啊，告白的不是你吗？”森内走在他前面拽着他的手，回头的时候不满地白了他一眼嗔怪他有些拖拉的脚步，那双透亮的眼睛像是气鼓鼓的小鹿——太可爱了，凉太一边害怕着森内是否会突然暴露出不良少年的暴戾一边感慨道。

但至少没有被揍。笨蛋在将森内送回家之后靠在天桥上松了口气。

——人还是不坏嘛，明天带去排练室见见他们吧。凉太忽然想起队友的用嘲笑的语气说出来的叮嘱，掏出手机给他们发消息通知一下。

虽然提前打了声招呼，但在真实地看到那位小个子不良跟着笨蛋贝斯手进门的那一瞬间，还是出现了这间排练室在有人的时间里最为安静的几秒。智也的鼓棒举在半空，山下亨捏着拨片的手也是。

“诶——？？！！！！”音量大到如果在漫画里这几帧是会大幅度抖动的。

虽然后来还是结结巴巴地做了自我介绍，并且被做出了“大阪腔真的太重了你们真的有在东京好好读书吗？”这样的评价。

——确实是一位可爱的不良啊，虽然嘴巴一点都不饶人，但还是很可爱啊。

可怕的意外就是从那时候开始的吧——山下亨搂着怀里还在熟睡的小个子回想起第一次见面的画面，虽然那时候她被圈在另一个笨蛋的怀里，但飘忽不明的眼神来往却仿佛在午后的阳光下具象化了似的，在他将视线对上那双小鹿一般的眸子的那一瞬开始，浓烈但意味不明的气息胶着在两人之间隔着的空气里。

やばい。

好可爱。像是亚马逊森林内的蝴蝶被清水反射的阳光照耀着，闪闪发光。

但在蝴蝶的翅膀开始振动的时候，山下亨忽然有些慌乱地转开视线——傻人有傻福，凉太真是运气好过头了，他想，虽然在听到凉太误打误撞成为不良的男朋友的消息之后还是有些担心自己傻乎乎的发小被欺负，尽管笨蛋本人在电话里傻笑着的语气听起来并没有被揍也没有发生坏事，但终于在见到真人的时候才稍稍放下心来。

但似乎放心过头了——

やばいやばいやばい，不能再看了。

总之希望不要造成什么误会吧。

虽然传言在外，但本质并不是黑社会那种恶劣嘛，要是准确定义的话，倒是可以说与中二期的男孩子一样地成天揣着恶作剧的心理，像只猫一样——混熟了之后才发现——会收起指甲不停地给别人挠痒痒，并且仗着自己的可爱将被捉弄的人所有的怒气全部化成莫须有的愧疚。

在把森内带来排练室一次之后便有了第二次以及之后的许多次，小小一只的森内与随意堆叠的衣服一起挤在有些年头的沙发上，那双眸子完全从墨镜之后跳出来兴致勃勃地盯着他们，甚至有时候对他们的排练还会插上两句：“诶，Ryota君节奏错了诶——Toruさん今天没有摁准弦哦——Tomo君今天的双踩也很帅气呢~”甜美的上扬语气与她翘起的卷毛发尾一样，跟着主人一起有节奏地上下晃动着，说着还会晃动纤细的那双小腿——露出来的脚踝像是在林间跳舞的精灵一样灵活——脚尖也调皮地跟着有一下没一下地点着地面，仿佛给他们的曲子铺上第二层底鼓。

东京似乎比别的地方都更早进入夏天，森内总会在排练到一半的时候嚷着太热啦之类的话，用黏糊糊的嗓音抱怨着去将冰水买回来，鼓着脸颊把饮料瓶压在他们掌心里——比普通的女孩子要大上许多的力气呢，山下亨拧开瓶盖的时候想着，眼角瞥向正享受着凉太举着小扇子扇风的森内——那确实是有些好笑的画面了，智也毫不客气地嘲笑笨蛋贝斯手，换来森内一记眼刀。

但那撇视线很快就飘到了他的身上——明明上一秒还在跟凉太讲解乐谱——又是那份意味不明的气氛，粘稠、并且浓烈得仿佛能用手掌在空气中轻易地捕捉到，没有具体的形状，却令人无法移开视线。像是富士山清晨在山腰上弥漫着的云雾，但又带着炽热的温度，仿佛刚出炉的糯米糕一般——若有若无地粘在他身上。

应该只是碰巧罢了。

但山下亨并不能做到移开视线。

那张丰润的嘴唇似乎还朝着他隐隐地笑了。

“要不贵宽也加入排练吧，这样就不用无聊地盯着我们了——做主唱怎么样？贵宽的声音很迷人的哦！”在一次练团之前的午餐时间里，山下亨忽然这么提议道，另外三个人都停下动作看着他。

“诶——？”节奏组的两个笨蛋惊呼，瞪大了眼睛看着他们的吉他手兼队长。

被三双眼睛——其中还有一双是翻着白眼看着他——盯着的吉他手此时的心跳几乎就要达到爆炸的阈值——为什么我会突然提出这样愚蠢的请求啊，内心的小人留着眼泪后悔道，但他那双眼白过大的死鱼眼还是紧张地看着森内的表情，内心的小人默默祈祷着某些不能明说的愿望。

“好哇。”居然还是轻松的语气，上一秒还是有些凌冽的目光被不着痕迹地替换成现在这副带着期待的表情，“队长大人都发出邀请了，那我就接受吧。”丰腆的嘴唇咧成一颗爱心，洁白的牙齿像是排列整齐的珍珠，“请多指教。”带上了甚至有些俏皮的尾音。

心脏仿佛漏了一拍。山下亨看着那张水亮的唇瓣想到。

“诶——？！！”另外两个笨蛋又在惊呼了。

やばい。

可怕的意外开始了就不会结束。

比如现在，在贝斯手被支出去买水的时候，排练室内的气氛瞬间又变得沉重且热烈了起来。山下亨闭上眼睛都能感受到森内朝他投掷过来的目光——冷静啊那可是凉太的女朋友——山下亨做了几次深呼吸来压下那份莫名其妙的冲动——但她真的好可爱啊——不行不行虽然凉太同她在一起是那个可笑的赌局的意外结局但他们在一起的时候她看起来也喜欢凉太啊，那个傻小子应该也喜欢她吧，看他那副笑起来傻兮兮的样子就知道了——但她看着我的时候真的好可爱——不行不行我不能再这么想了，山下亨的脑子快停下！！

——好喜欢她看着我。

山下亨的脑子还是不可避免地撞向他一直以来不敢直视的念头。

やばい。

——好喜欢她。

山下亨你完了。

好丢人啊——山下亨想起明确自己心意的时候总会感觉很羞耻，尽管这不妨碍他会时常想起这些事情——大概是因为森内确实过于迷人了吧，他习惯性地抬手搓了搓鼻尖缓解这尴尬，不料却把怀里的小个子给吵醒了。

“Toruさん早啊——”还没有完全清醒的黏黏糊糊的声音半含在喉咙里，像是昨晚酒后纠缠半宿的肢体动作，山下亨回过神来小个子那欣赏被烙上殷红色吻痕的肌肤，满意地低头吻在她小巧的鼻尖。

“啊——吵到你了，抱歉。”他笑着，却抬手用指腹带着卷翘的发梢一起轻轻摩擦怀里的人的脸颊，一点都没有感到抱歉的意思。

“没事啦——诶Toruさん你的脸好红哦，在想什么色色的事情吗？”小个子说着将手附上他的，手指缠绕在一起。

“就是突然想起刚见面的时候——啊，刘海有些长了呢——那时候贵宽还留着可爱的短卷发，像泰迪一样。”山下亨侧身把人捞进怀里说道，鼻尖探入她的发间，又悄悄地亲了一口，“那时候的贵宽真可爱啊。”

“啊啊啊——不要说啦！”这下轮到森内感到羞耻了，一想到那个意外事件的开始与结束，她脸颊便开始变得滚烫，红着脸把自己塞进山下亨的怀里。

——好丢人啊。她听见山下亨在她头顶上发出轻轻的嗤笑，有些生气地在他光裸的胸口处锤了两下。但如果没有那件意外的话，他们似乎也不会有机会认识，更不会发展成现在这样的吧。森内这么想着，又狠着捏了一把山下亨的腰侧，在听到他吃痛的声音之后才感到一些报复的快乐。

如果要将这件事情里面的所有人抓出来挨个追究责任的话，她也得承担不少的惩罚。

森内一直都知道，对于凉太的喜欢仅仅是停留在朋友的层次上，当时那个素不相识的笨蛋把她堵在路上，说了不下二十句“あの”才结结巴巴地向她告白，最开始的时候肯定是生气的——你是来耍我的吧，她那时这么想到，可转念一想——这个笨蛋战战兢兢的样子还还挺可爱的，那干脆就找找乐子吧——她这么想着，抬头用圆溜溜的眼睛看着那个笨蛋，俏皮的语气裹着恶作剧般的回答从嘴里蹦出来。

在得到笨蛋一连串的惊呼之后森内更加明确了小滨凉太是个笨蛋的事实。

虽然后来逐渐熟悉之后，森内得承认她当然喜欢他，但那只是朋友的那种喜欢，谁不喜欢诚实憨厚的笨蛋呢？森内在勾着凉太的胳膊去见他的队友的时候暗自笑道——明明很紧张嘛，真是个可爱的笨蛋，另外两个也是，关西腔都出来了。

但是——

在他的朋友——那位姓山下的高个子吉他手——抬起头朝她掷来视线的时候，森内忽然感觉这间小小的排练室是四月底的东京里最燥热的地方，浓稠的、带着强烈却不明确的意味的气息在两人之间的某一点处炸裂开来，将他们裹进一个小小的气泡里。

山下亨——

移不开视线。

那位吉他手便成了强烈的磁极一般，不断地将她投向凉太的视线掠夺过去——无论她对凉太抱着怎样的愧疚——那个笨蛋人确实不坏啊，这是出轨了吧——偏偏是那个笨蛋要好的朋友，他一定会感到难过的吧。

但是——

即使是在她无意间看向山下亨的时候，那浓郁的奶油般的荷尔蒙的气息宛如他们热爱的摇滚乐里盛行的成瘾物似的，牢牢地抓着她的视线与呼吸，并带着她的心跳一起律动。

挣不开了。

于是答应他担任主唱的时候也没有多少犹豫。

如果能够像《1Q84》里面的主角那样，在一个世界相遇，然后逃到另一个世界里相处就好了。森内有些懊恼地缩在休息室的沙发里装睡，半睁开的眼睛悄悄盯着在桌边换弦的吉他手。要怎么办才好啊，这份快要藏不住的喜欢。她将披在身上的外套朝上拉到肩膀的位置，要好好保护凉太那个单纯笨蛋这样的想法在她的脑海里与那份浓郁的燥热感相互对抗着。

“还有十分钟就要上台啦！”staff推开门提醒道，森内一下子沙发上弹起来，“准备要上咯！”她举起双臂欢呼道，眼角悄悄瞟向山下亨的方向，却发现那人也在看着她。

やばい。

你完了，森内贵宽。

脑海内的两种想法的冲突更加激烈了。

やばい。

“好在当时没有犹豫太久啊。”山下亨把怀里的人从被窝里捞出来，将她精巧的下巴抬起，轻轻地印下一个吻，“不然我们现在还是在十分尴尬地相处。”他轻笑道，手掌不安分地顺着森内背部的肌肉线条探下去。

“啊啊——你适可而止啊流氓——！！”森内抬脚开始做无用的挣扎——像是坦白那天一样可爱又傲娇，山下亨想着，朝着森内红透了的耳尖轻轻咬下去——幸好，她没有生气到要放弃他们之间的友谊，山下亨暗自感到庆幸，思维又被怀里的小个子断断续续的喘息拉回他三个月之前完全不敢想象的现实。

万幸的是，森内脑海中的想法冲突并没有持续太久。虽然这样的结局也是因为意外。

在那天演出的时候，森内抱着莫名其妙的愧疚克制着自己朝吉他侧看去的目光，转而向贝斯侧望去，以分散自己的注意力。

如果说神明存在的话，他一定会相信某一位路过的神明听见了她的纠结，并给她提示了有些惊喜的解决方案：在贝斯手以为自家主唱不会注意到的贝斯侧，她家的笨蛋贝斯手正盯着台下的某个方向出神——好好弹琴啊喂，森内感到有些好笑，凉太虽然是个笨蛋，但此时勤奋训练培养出的肌肉记忆有好好地在弥补他的走神可能犯下的错误。于是森内又顺着凉太的视线朝台下看去——

神明一定是存在的吧。

在演出结束之后把自家贝斯手踹出去应付歌迷是森内的主意，“你要多与人交流，不能总是一副笨蛋模样！”小主唱举着啤酒瓶嚣张地打趣道，毫不留情地把凉太推出休息室的门，身后的吉他手也在跟着偷笑，智也在接收到凉太投来求助的视线的时候只好无奈地摊手，“那可是贵宽的要求啊。”他无声地用肢体语言表示道。

“快去——你看外边那么多小姑娘等着你——”森内催促道，她在台上就发现有位姑娘的视线与她家贝斯手的对上之后便从未间断，凉太甚至被瞪着有些脸红地躲开那位姑娘炽热而崇拜的目光，尽管后来又忍不住接上去——这样的情况持续好几场了——真是个笨蛋，森内腹诽道，心里忽然松了一口气。

“Moriちゃん你不介意吗？”半个身子被推出门的笨蛋忽然问了一句，这让森内愣了一下，忽然大咧咧地笑出来：“バ—カ—！！你快出去啦！”

笨蛋啊，森内在把人推出去的时候嘲笑道，我也是笨蛋啊。

——明明也不是那么复杂的问题嘛，如果都有了忍不住投向视线的对象的话。

虽然过程还是有一些无法避免的曲折。

比如笨蛋贝斯手的脑回路。

“啊！！Moriちゃん你不想做乐队了吗？”像是单眼皮的狗狗，在森内说“我有些玩腻了”的时候突然激动地抓着她的手臂问道。

“不是啦……乐队是还要继续的，大家都很棒啊气氛也很厉害，我们会成为日本第一的乐队的。”森内忍不住笑出来，而后又移开视线说道：“我想说的是……我们分手吧，就做朋友就好了。”她把凉太的手扒开，用自己的手掌抱着双臂继续解释，“我没有不喜欢你啊——但只是朋友那种喜欢啦——你看，我们一开始在一起的时候就不认识，但熟悉之后我也不讨厌你啊，只是……凉太你确实是位很棒的朋友啦……你不要感到难过啦，真的。”

虽然打好了草稿并且正视了自己内心真正的想法，但实际操作起来还是需要很大的勇气。森内偏过头去不敢看向面前可怜巴巴的大金毛——千万千万不要伤心啊笨蛋，她暗自向神明祈祷一切都按着她的期待进行。

但笨蛋就是独树一帜。

“哇——Moriちゃん你是不是嫌我笨了……”大金毛在可怜巴巴的沉默之后憋出这句话，森内是完全没有想到会是这样的回答。

“不是啦——我是说，我们在认识这么久之后，我突然意识到我们只是适合作为朋友啦！！”她忍着笑给贝斯手不太灵光的脑袋拍了一巴掌，又忍不住笑道：“而且我确实嫌弃你笨啦，虽然这两件事情没有必然的关系。”

“对不起，Moriちゃん……”凉太抬起头突然说道。

“诶——你为什么道歉啊，应该是我——”森内忽然一惊，还在腹诽着为什么平时跟这个笨蛋相处那么久本以为已经很了解他了但居然还能发现他的脑回路还能做这样的对话的时候，被嫌弃的笨蛋又用更加激烈的情绪与更加惊人的回答刺激森内。

“哇——对不起，Moriちゃん……我们不应该用向你告白作为赌注的……哇——”

——什么？

——赌注？

——所以我只是你们三个的赌注而已咯？

愤怒瞬间完全取代了主动提出分手并惹哭笨蛋的惭愧。

当门摔在自己的脸上的时候，笨蛋贝斯手终于意识到了自己到底惹了多大的祸。

“——呜哇——这下Moriちゃん真的不会跟我们做乐队了啊……”凉太站在天桥上跟山下亨一把鼻涕一把泪地哭诉着坦白他刚才的经历。电话那头的山下亨在听完整件事情之后差点被两种极端的情绪给击垮——他们分手了——凉太情绪比较稳定——他哭的很难过是因为贵宽生气说要退出乐队而不是他们分手。

但是乐队——

不能没有贵宽。

山下亨缓过神来安慰在天桥上大哭的发小让他先回家去，“我们都得给她道歉。”他说，重重地叹了口气。

“确实也没有让我等太久啦……嗯——”森内闷在山下亨的颈窝里，将胳膊虚虚地搭在他的肩膀上，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳边，痒痒的，像是羽毛一样轻轻地搔弄着他的耳尖，软软的呻吟断断续续地钻进他的耳朵里。

好可爱，无论怎样都好可爱。山下亨笑着想，追着森内的嘴唇亲吻她。好可爱，他感慨道——在台上唱歌时被彩灯包围的样子，休息室里晃着双脚的样子，甚至是生气时候贱兮兮地说着风凉话的样子。

那天她就是这副样子——

“你也是打赌输了来的吗？”森内挨着门框冷笑着问靠在楼梯扶手上喘气的山下亨，刚想把门关上便被山下亨伸手给阻止下来。

“贵宽，对不起……”嘴上说着道歉的话的吉他手却硬是将自己挤进室内，而后又重复了一遍。

森内除去最开始想要关门的动作以外，并没有多少实际要阻拦山下亨的意思，由着他一边道歉一边挤进门来，而后又由着他顶着一张羞红的脸来面对自己的面无表情。

要是五分钟之后他还不说话就把他赶出去，森内的愤怒甚至挤占了脑海里留给喜欢的位置。

但是——与笨蛋待久了也会变成笨蛋的吧。

森内突然不知道怎么回应面前这位突然做出九十度的鞠躬并用极快的语速将道歉词像rap一样背出来的男高中生。

好吵啊大阪人，她腹诽道，忽然被自己这样的想法逗乐了。

——但是好可爱，像委屈地摇着尾巴的哈士奇，连耳朵也平摊在那里，可怜巴巴地一抖一抖的。

“贵宽……”哈士奇忽然抬起头用他那双死鱼眼盯着她，“你还能继续作为我们的主唱吗？”他小心翼翼地询问道，语气虚虚的。

可怜又委屈的狗狗，她想，但是他活该，他们三个都是。

但是乐队——

森内必须承认的是，跟他们在一起的日子确实很开心，即使对凉太感到愧疚与对山下亨产生渴望的两种极端的感情对她的折磨也不能完全掩盖她感受到的快乐。

还需要什么筹码呢？

如果他也跟我一样——

她偏过头看向窗外，小幅度地点头。

他确实与自己一样。

哈士奇的耳朵竖起来了，若是能看见尾巴，那山下亨的尾巴一定是用他最高的频率在左右晃动着。他扑上来，也不顾森内被吓到向后退的动嘴，结结实实地将小个子圈紧怀里，并且在她耳边不断念叨着“太好了”之类的话。

——太好了啊！！

他们忽然都松了一口气，在不着声色地笑着。

“喂——”森内被搂着有些僵硬，她在后退的时候被搂进怀里，背还是弯着的，时间久了不免有些酸痛，于是她稍稍用力推开身上的哈士奇，嗔怪道：“你要抱多久啊——”

话说到半截便被打断了，难道笨蛋都喜欢打断别人的话吗？

“太好了贵宽——”打断她的笨蛋激动地嚷道，换了个姿势又把她收进怀里，一遍一遍地在她耳边呢喃她的名字——太好了贵宽，太好了。

“喂——”森内突然无法控制地脸红起来，两人之间的气氛又变得像刚见面的时候那般，弥漫着一股浓稠且强烈的欲望，将他们拉入名为爱的浮着巧克力松的彩色泡沫的云海。

接着便是甜腻的草莓蛋糕，有些辣味的咖喱，夏日里第一口的冰啤酒，还有夹着薄荷的彩虹棒棒糖。

——大概是当略薄但上翘的猫唇触上丰腆的唇瓣的时候尝到的味道。

やばい。

森内把脑袋向后仰着，头顶的毛发与地毯交错在一起，被从忘记关上的窗户吹进的早夏的暖风懒洋洋地摆弄着。大事不妙啊，窗外的景色倒立着映入视网膜，森内闭上眼睛的时候想着那幅科幻电影里彻底上下颠倒的画面，她喘息着平复着心跳，心想她大概是无法控制事情的发展走向了。

好像蝴蝶啊，亚马逊森林里闪着钻石般的光芒的蝴蝶。山下亨从森内瘦的过分的胸脯上抬起头，视线落到那双颤动的睫毛上——还缀着泪滴，散射着窗外透进来的暖光——仿佛在夏日清晨里吸吮露珠的蝴蝶，于是他忍不住又俯身去亲吻她，像是一只螳螂，从锁骨沿着脖颈的血管爬上去，终于在那对厚实的唇瓣上捕捉到最为鲜美的露水。

やばい。

但真是太好了。

最后还是答应继续一起玩乐队了。

尽管最后还是把那些意外的来龙去脉解释清楚了，尽管在进入排练室之前还做了很久的心里预设，但是某位笨蛋还是紧张到不敢说话。

“Moriちゃん好可怕啊——”在第无数次被嫌弃舞台动作过于僵直的时候，小滨凉太忍不住抱着贝斯在心里哭泣：“Moriちゃん一定是嫌弃我笨了。”

“Ryota你之前不是舞团的成员吗？弹琴的时候不要死站在台上啊！バカ——”小主唱的训导被夹在鼓手和吉他手放肆的嘲笑声里。

练团之后送森内回家的任务落到了队长身上。在谈论完关于乐队的事情之后，两人沿着马路有些沉默地走着，仿佛这年的四月被他们从日历中彻底地剔除，那些原本浓郁而热烈的荷尔蒙气息却在夏日有些清凉的夜间被凝缩成一条细长的钢绳，随着两人的呼吸高频地振动起来，不断加速着，发出尖锐骇人的尖叫，像是恐怖电影里惯用的背景音乐，将他们压的有些喘不过气。

高频尖锐的嗡名声随着时间的流逝逐渐加快了频率，仿佛下一秒就要撕破用来抑制那份荷尔蒙的厚重黑夜。

直到下一次演出结束之后的宵夜上，在山下亨终于再次鼓起勇气将森内揽进怀里的时候才消停，瞬时间，裹挟着高频振动能量的尖叫堆积在一起，终是达到这个小空间能承受的阈值，冲破压抑的沉默，在霓虹灯下炸出最为热烈的烟火，透过盛着啤酒的玻璃杯与飘渺而上的烟雾，闪着斑斓的彩光。

薄荷爆珠、便利店500日元半打的听装啤酒、换弦时候粘上的金属、在live上还没有来得及擦干净的汗水，灼热的、黏糊糊的、湿润且热烈的荷尔蒙，宛如一锅熬煮多时的浓汤，将周围的一切染上彼此的味道。

“诶？你们怎么在这里？”

似乎忘记了某位笨蛋还不知晓他们的关系，森内重重地喘着气把搂着她的吉他手推开，朝着杵在门口的凉太瞟了一眼之后忽然羞红着脸逃开。

“Moriちゃん……”凉太不知所措地看着同样不知所措愣在原地的山下亨。

“你是笨蛋吗？”背后传来另外的清脆的声音，声音的主人把她娇小的身形带到路灯下，翻着白眼看向牵着自己的手的笨蛋贝斯手。

山下亨忽然意识到那晚森内突然捅破窗户纸的原因，突然发现自己原本引以为豪的行动力压根就不如自家主唱那样干脆利落。

但或许还有补救，于是他立刻转头对笨蛋发小说道：“我支持你们！”说罢便又立刻掉头朝着小主唱逃逸的方向迈开脚步，只留下那句“我去把主唱追回来。”从霓虹灯口处徐徐落回地上。

“诶——？”

终于把一切都摆正了。

——神明是真的存在的吧！

——所以一定要听到我的愿望啊！

山下亨追着兔子似撒腿就溜的小主唱跑过邮箱筒与路灯杆，才终于在便利店的灯牌下将整张脸红透了的森内捞会怀里，在捉到小个子精瘦的胳膊的时候他将自己的脸埋进她的颈窝处，用半小时前与拨弄琴弦的老茧将有些汗湿的卷毛缠在一起轻轻抚上小主唱的侧脸。

“喂，不能做逃兵啊——”山下亨粗重的喘气喷洒在小主唱的露出的脖颈处，跟她高频的心跳一起合奏着激烈的乐章。

粗粝的声线擦过耳尖的时候仿佛是涨起的浪潮撞上码头的石块，一下又一下地，发出雷鸣般的巨响，在她的耳道里炸裂开来——贵宽——搂着自己的人一声一声地呢喃着她的名字，夹着黏糊糊的浓烈的热情，还有孤注一掷的勇气。

神明站在蝴蝶聚起形成的云端上用洪亮的嗓音郑重地念出愿望。

——喜欢。

——太喜欢了。

——我爱你啊。

涨潮的浪花终于盖过了街边的吵杂，教堂顶钟的回声最终是被封进热烈的唇齿交融之中。

End


End file.
